


Обещание

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она видела, как гаснет в Лео возрождённый Глен, уходит на дно звёздной бездны, засыпая смиренным сном, и понимала, что саму её здесь больше ничто не держит. Но был Лео. И Шарлотта осталась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещание

В тишине, наполнявшей гостиную, растворялись и потрескивание огня в растопленном камине, и шуршание пера по листу бумаги, и приглушённый шум дождя за погруженными в ночь окнами. Лео, полностью пленённый книгой, лежащей на его коленях, неспешно переворачивал страницы, изредка отвлекаясь и ёрзая, чтобы немного поменять положение. Он сидел в мягком кресле, по привычке забравшись в него с ногами и совсем позабыв, что господам так вести себя не положено, а вместо сюртука остался в белой сорочке и застегнутой на все пуговицы жилетке, даже шейную ленту где-то позабыв.  
Лео вздрогнул от чего-то, поднял от книги усталый взгляд, сморгнул непрошенную сонливость и вернулся к чтению. Шарлотта улыбнулась украдкой, обмакнула перо в чернила и продолжила писать – о себе, о Глене, о Сабрие и даже о Бездне.  
Слова лились плавным, тягучим потоком, переплетались между собой затейливыми узорами, рисуя в воображении картины и красочные, и пугающие. Вслед за аккуратным завитком буквы поднимались на пустынных городских улицах облака пыли и пепла. За жёсткой чертой ползли трещины по каменистым мостовым, и на дне этих трещин зияла непроглядная тьма. Падала на бумагу случайная клякса – и текла по камням кровь, липкая, вязкая, ещё совсем теплая. Такая же красная, как плащи Баскервилей, мелькавшие в задымлённых коридорах, исчезавшие в тени арок и переходов.  
Или как её плащ.  
Шарлотта стиснула руки, и перо в её пальцах с жалобным треском переломилось пополам, а последнее слово превратилось в сплошное чернильное пятно, быстро впитывавшееся в бумагу и расплывавшееся всё шире. Лео в своём кресле еле слышно вздохнул, но головы не поднял – должно быть, сон всё же взял верх над его упорством, – и Шарлотта, подавив желание смять листок и отшвырнуть прочь, лишь тихонько перевернула его чистой стороной кверху.  
Бесшумно выскользнув из-за стола, она аккуратно собрала письменные принадлежности и спрятала их в выдвижной ящик вместе с недописанным письмом. Огонь в камине тускнел, и во все стороны от него расползались мрачнеющие тени, украшенные позолотой огненных бликов. Шарлотта подняла со второго кресла плед, подошла к Лео и укрыла его – невесомо, даже книгу не убирая, чтобы не потревожить ненароком и без того хрупкий сон. Уходить не хотелось – она знала, что это уютное затишье совсем ненадолго, но надеялась, что оно затянется до позднего утра.  
С кресла донёсся тихий прерывистый вздох. Шарлотта дотронулась рукой до аккуратно подстриженной челки, отводя ее в сторону, – Лео выглядел непривычно расслабленным и спокойным, только ресницы слегка подрагивали во сне. Беспокойство ворочалось в её груди сонным зверем, скреблось изнутри, но Шарлотта не спешила отпирать клетку раньше времени.  
Оставив Лео наедине с его снами, она поднялась наверх, в свою спальню. Переоделась сама: уже привычно справилась с тугими застежками, радуясь, что давно распрощалась с привычкой носить корсет, сняла платье и облачилась в ночную сорочку, мягкую и такую тонкую, словно сотканную из воздуха.

Лео держал слуг и предлагал Шарлотте взять кого-нибудь в личное услужение, но она отказалась. Даже те, кто помогал следить за домом, готовил и убирал, приходили лишь несколько раз в неделю, вынужденные принимать как данное затворнический образ жизни своего хозяина. А личный слуга – он на то и личный, чтобы быть рядом всегда. Шарлотта не желала доставлять Лео неудобств.  
В конце-концов, Лео отпускал и её – на свободу, прочь от обязанностей семьи и оков прошлого. Она видела, как уходила Лили – маленькая глупая девчонка, не заслужившая и капли того, что получила в итоге, но, видно, судьбе так захотелось. Она видела, как прощались неловко юные Найтреи и, хотя Винсент и оставался для Лео верным слугой, брату он был куда вернее и неизменной тенью следовал за ним, оставляя своего господина далеко позади. Она видела, как гаснет в Лео возрождённый Глен, уходит на дно звёздной бездны, засыпая смиренным сном, и понимала, что саму её здесь больше ничто не держит.  
Но был Лео. Молодой, неопытный, вспыльчивый мальчишка, за свою короткую жизнь успевший познать и горечь потери, и боль расставания, и страх одиночества. Он никого не держал, хоть и был для них господином, и улыбался вслед уходящим фальшивой безжизненной улыбкой – улыбнётся чуть шире и треснет холодный фарфор. А ещё Лео ни от кого ничего не ждал – ни признательности, ни верности, ни поддержки. Будто наказывал себя, не считал достойным даже тени беспокойства в глазах окружающих.  
И Шарлотта осталась.

Старое поместье Баскервилей стало для них общим домом. За последние годы оно пришло в запустение, обросло паутиной в потайных закоулках, а некогда ухоженный сад зарос сорняками. Лео нанял слуг – приходящих, получавших жалование в конце каждой недели, и за несколько месяцев особняк обрел былые красоту и величие.  
Лео не прогнал Шарлотту – в конце-концов, он дал ей право выбора, - но и к себе не подпускал. Она долго смеялась, когда этот стремившийся казаться взрослым мальчишка потребовал от нее избавиться от «неприличной одежды» и появляться в его присутствии только в надлежащем девушке виде. Так исчезли из её гардероба вызывающе короткие юбки, зато появилась привычка с наступлением ночи ходить по дому в одной лёгкой сорочке. Лео делал вид, что не замечает – даже смотреть в её сторону лишний раз отказывался, и это тоже забавляло.  
Первое время Шарлотта то и дело по привычке звала его чужим именем. Лео злился, огрызался и удалялся в свои комнаты, запираясь там до самого вечера. Прислуга оставляла под дверями ужин для него, а наутро забирала поднос с остывшей едой. Шарлотта не вмешивалась: ей было не столько безразлично, сколько странно иметь дело с таким не-Гленом, и даже женский талант находить подход к любому мужчине не помогал ей найти общий язык со своим взбалмошным юным господином.  
Может быть, в ней просыпалось чувство оскорбленного достоинства, когда она видела, как оживлялся Лео в присутствии навещавшего его Винсента. Шарлотта подглядывала, затаившись наверху лестницы, в тени тяжелых гардин, и презрительно поджимала губы при виде того, как лебезил этот плут перед Лео, занимая его время пустыми россказнями о своих путешествиях и поисках. Почему Винсенту доверяли больше, чем ей? Это ведь она одна оставалась рядом немой поддержкой и той точкой опоры, что так требовалась господину, она проводила с ним вечера, полные печальной тишины, пропитанные чувством вины и бесконечной болью в его глазах.  
Шарлотта знала, что Лео не ответит, а потому и не спрашивала. Смутный порыв оскорблённой женщины – уйти и не возвращаться, она проигнорировала. Ей некуда было идти, никто её не ждал, не искал. Чем скитаться по жизни в тоске и одиночестве, Шарлотта предпочитала оставаться там, где её существование имело бы смысл.  
Постепенно она научилась забывать о «господине Глене» и перешла на уважительное «господин». Лео морщился и отворачивался, а ведь совершенно спокойно реагировал на подобное обращение от того же Винсента. Шарлотта злилась, но продолжала упорствовать, пока однажды в сердцах не прикрикнула на упрямого мальчишку, совсем позабыв о приличиях.  
Так Лео из «господина Глена» и «господина» стал просто Лео.

Господин или нет, но даже спустя несколько лет Лео продолжал оставаться вредным, несносным ребёнком в теле подростка, возомнившего себя взрослым. Он часто злился по пустякам – вспыхивал, словно зажжённая спичка, и так же быстро тух, успокаиваясь и забывая о причине своего недовольства. И, разумеется, как и положено сложным людям, он обладал целым рядом вредных привычек.  
Книги, которые читал Лео, – зачастую по десять-двадцать штук одновременно – Шарлотта находила по всему дому: могла сесть на одну случайно, не заметив её на кресле, или выйти на мансарду – попить чай – и найти ещё одну прямо на столе. Перекладывать книги с мест, на которых Лео их забывал – или оставлял специально, – считалось табу, и Шарлотта послушно следовала ему.  
Будучи в прошлом довольно строгим слугой, упрямо следившим и за внешним видом своего господина, и за его поведением в обществе, став хозяином самому себе, Лео будто бы потерял интерес ко всем этим играм в дворянство. Он позволял себе встречать гостей в полураздетом виде, даже ленту не повязав, и раздражался, когда Шарлотта повязывала её сама, уводя Лео подальше от посторонних глаз.   
Лео разговаривал вежливо, но лишь до тех пор, пока его не задевали чьи-либо неосторожные слова. Его не волновало, сколь важные персоны захаживали в гости – стоило ли раскланиваться перед ними или же достаточно было просто составить им компанию за завтраком. Лео мог принять приглашение в гости и отклонить его в последний момент, сославшись на неотложные дела или плохое самочувствие.  
Он будто жил, а будто и нет. Олицетворял собой тень себя прошлого, безразличную ко всему, существующую по инерции. Шарлотта с содроганием представляла, что стало бы с Лео, останься он один, без присмотра, и образ Винсента таял перед её глазами словно мираж, и оставался лишь тот, на кого Шарлотта смотрела всегда, – Лео-уже-не-Глен, одинокий и безмерно уставший от себя и от той пародии на жизнь, которую он вёл.

Лео обладал десятком вредных привычек, и с большей их частью Шарлотта ничего не могла поделать, лишь вздыхала устало и постепенно с ними смирялась. Но с одной из них она была вынуждена бороться кардинальными мерами.  
Любимый способ ухода от конфликтов – уход в себя и в личные комнаты – непременно сопровождался вечерней голодовкой. Лео, и без того худой и болезненный, неизменно отказывался от ужина, просто-напросто игнорируя подносы с едой. Шарлотта, раньше пускавшая данную ситуацию на самотёк, всё же попыталась достучаться до капризного мальчишки по-хорошему – приходила к нему под дверь, просила впустить, уговаривала поесть… Но всё тщетно. И тогда она вспомнила, что Баскервили не обязаны играть честно.  
Так как постоянного дворецкого не было, связка ключей от всех комнат в поместье, хранилась у Лео, как у главы дома. И точно так же, как и книги, периодически забывалась на видных местах – то выпадала из кармана, то откладывалась на стол, чтобы руки освободить, да так там и оставалась. Шарлотта методично подбирала ключи и возвращала их Лео - до поры, до времени.  
Вернула и в этот раз.  
Поднос в его покои Шарлотта вызвалась отнести лично. Прислуга, уже привыкшая к некоторой самостоятельности хозяев в тех вещах, которые в других семьях обычно выполняли слуги, возражать не стала. С ключами в одной руке и подносом в другой пришлось повозиться, однако, выражение лица Лео того стоило.  
Он лежал на постели, подперев щеку и склонившись над очередной книгой, когда Шарлотта распахнула дверь в его спальню и проскользнула в комнату, запирая дверь изнутри. Лео приподнялся на локтях, как всегда хмурый и недовольный, и одарил ее выразительным взглядом, полным невысказанных вопросов и завуалированного пожелания «пойти вон».  
Шарлотта не боялась его взглядов, и самого Лео не боялась уже давно, поэтому проигнорировала все немые посылы и решительно водрузила поднос на прикроватную тумбочку, сдвинув подальше от края стопку книг с торчавшими из них бумажными закладками.  
— Ужин, — пояснила она, потирая затекшее от тяжести подноса запястье. — Ты не пускаешь слуг, поэтому теперь я буду приносить еду сама.  
— Я не голоден, — ровно отозвался Лео и отвернулся обратно к книге, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
— Я не спрашивала, хочешь ли ты есть, — усмехнулась Шарлотта, ловким движением уводя книгу прямо из-под его носа. Лео вскинулся следом - он не любил вмешательства в своё личное пространство, особенно столь наглого и бесцеремонного, и запросто мог выставить Шарлотту на улицу, если бы захотел. Но ей нравился риск, и она почему-то чувствовала, что Лео не прогонит – не теперь. — Я сказала, что ты должен поесть. Тебя скоро на улицу нельзя будет выпускать – сдует ветром же.  
Положив книгу на самую вершину стопки, Шарлотта приподняла крышку над глубокой тарелкой, и спальню наполнил дивный аромат жареного мяса. Повар у них работал замечательный – готовил без особых изысков, но всегда вкусные и сытные блюда, и, определенно, оправдывал своё несколько баснословное жалование. Даже Лео, якобы не голодный, не удержался и покосился на поднос.  
— Я не уйду, пока тарелка не опустеет, — предупредила его Шарлотта и в подтверждение своих слов повертела перед ним связкой ключей. — И ты тоже.  
— А из поместья ты уйдешь? — всё тем же ровным тоном поинтересовался Лео, поднимаясь с постели. Он совсем не рос и до сих пор был немногим ниже Шарлотты, а потому смотрел снизу вверх, и это несколько портило его попытки казаться серьёзнее и опаснее, чем есть на самом деле.  
Шарлотта скрестила руки под грудью, слегка приподнимая её в глубоком вырезе декольте, и Лео предсказуемо стушевался, но взгляда не отвёл.  
— А ты прогонишь? — ответила она вопросом на вопрос. — И кто останется с тобой? Гилберт, чьи мысли навсегда заняты лишь Озом? Винсент, не замечающий ничего вокруг, пока рядом с ним его братец? — Шарлотта шагнула ближе, чуть наклоняясь и заглядывая Лео в глаза. — Как давно ты в последний раз оставался в полном одиночестве?  
Лео прикусил губу, опуская голову. Пожалуй, впервые на памяти Шарлотты он не знал, что ответить, и оттого выглядел ещё беззащитнее и слабее. И стойкое желание оставаться рядом, оберегать и поддерживать то немного человечное, что ещё сохранял он в себе, одновременно и сковывало ее по рукам и ногами, и дарило ей доселе неизведанную свободу.  
Шарлотта мягко улыбнулась, коснулась кончиками пальцев пустого рукава сорочки Лео, мягко проведя по нему вниз, до самой манжеты, после чего так же нежно погладила Лео по щеке.  
— Ешь, — повторила она. — Я подожду, чтобы забрать поднос.  
Как и обещала, она ушла только тогда, когда тарелка опустела.

Той же ночью Шарлотта проснулась от неясного чувства тревоги, холодком коснувшегося разгорячённой кожи. Он села в постели, сонно потирая глаза, – на периферии ей почудился какой-то шум, отдалённый, непонятный. Потянулась, взяла с тумбочки горящую свечу, приподнимая её над кроватью, и осветила всю комнату. Разумеется, никого в спальне не было, но настойчивое беспокойство не отпускало, вгрызалось в мысли и чувства, и Шарлотта поняла, что так просто уже не уснет.  
Выбравшись из-под одеяла и поправив сползшую с одного плеча сорочку, она прошлась до двери босиком по холодному полу и осторожно выглянула в коридор. В поместье стояла привычная ночная тишь, и Шарлотта, покачав головой, уже собиралась вернуться в постель, когда тишину вдруг взрезал надрывный крик, - хриплый, измученный, пропитанный болью.  
Шарлотта рывком обернулась в ту сторону, откуда шёл звук, – комнаты Лео.  
Ключи, так и оставшиеся у неё, она нашла не сразу – вбежала обратно в спальню, кинулась к тумбочке, вспоминая, что перед сном бросила их в ящик, но руки у Шарлотты неожиданно мелко дрожали, и всё валилось из них. Недолго думая, она просто выдернула ящик с корнем и опрокинула на пол, уже так, в тусклом свете свечи нашаривая посреди рассыпавшегося вокруг мелкого барахла звенящую связку.  
В соседнее крыло Шарлотта так и побежала – босиком, полураздетая, и пламя свечи в её руках вздрагивало, обдуваемое сквозняками, то разгораясь сильнее, то погружая всё вокруг в ночной полумрак. Крик повторился, когда она уже видела впереди дверь – всего несколько шагов и дотянется до ручки.  
— Лео! — закричала она через толщу двери, пытаясь попасть ключом в замочную скважину.  
Пальцы слушались плохо – Лео кричал так, будто там, по ту сторону его резали на части тупыми ножами, отпиливали от плоти кусок за куском с тонким расчётом на то, что он будет чувствовать каждое прикосновение лезвия к своему страдающему телу.  
— Лео! Ответь! — Замок, наконец, поддался, тихо щёлкнул, и Шарлотта ввалилась в комнату, на ходу откидывая назад мешающиеся распущенные волосы.  
Пляшущий свет свечи выдернул из мрака спальни сначала расстелившийся по полу край измятого, практически полностью скинутого с кровати одеяла, а потом и саму кровать. Посреди белоснежных скомканных простыней метался в горячем бреду такой же бледный, словно окутанный призрачными тенями Лео – весь мокрый от пота и с налипшими на лоб длинными прядями, мелко дрожащий, испуганный снами, из которых не мог вырваться. Он то шептал жарко и торопливо что-то неразборчивое, то вскрикивал, словно от боли, и выгибался так, что казалось, еще немного и сломается пополам под воздействием неведомой силы.  
Шарлотта порывисто опустилась на край постели, сжала Лео за плечи и резко встряхнула:  
— Лео! — позвала она громко. — Проснись, — и тряхнула настойчивее, приподнимая его над кроватью. Но сон держал Лео крепко, надёжно сковал своими кандалами, и Шарлотте впервые стало по-настоящему страшно. Недолго думая, она сменила тактику – отпустила его плечи и, закусив губу, отвесила ему сильную пощечину.  
Лео зашёлся очередным криком, взмахнул рукой наугад и проехался кулаком по плечу Шарлотты – не сильно, но ощутимо. В тот же момент он распахнул слезящиеся глаза, задыхаясь, глотая всхлипы, и взгляд его, ещё блуждающий между сном и явью, заметался по комнате, пока, наконец, не остановился на Шарлотте.  
— …тта, — попытался произнести Лео, но голос его не слушался. Он дышал тяжело и часто, то и дело вздрагивал, душа подкатывающие к горлу рыдания, и становилось понятно, что ещё немного и его накроет обычной истерикой.  
Шарлотта, сглотнув, покачала головой и, склонившись над Лео, провела по его влажному лбу дрожащими пальцами:  
— Тише, — покачав головой, прошептала она, — это был просто сон, — обвела подушечками пальцев полукруг по виску и щеке, поглаживая легко, почти невесомо, и надеясь, что это хоть немного поможет. — Всё уже хорошо, Лео. — Самой Шарлотте спокойствие давалось с трудом, но сейчас именно она была для Лео главным островком покоя в реальности, за которую он пытался уцепиться.  
Лео несколько секунд молча смотрел на нее, шумно дыша, после чего, стиснув зубы, накрыл глаза рукой, и сквозь сдавленные всхлипы Шарлотта разобрала всего одно слово: «Элиот».

Тогда Шарлотта провела остаток ночи в кровати Лео, убаюкивая его тихими разговорами, отчасти бессмысленными. Она говорила о Фанге, о Даге, рассказывала истории из своего прошлого, стараясь отвлечь Лео от дурных мыслей или хотя бы просто отвлечь. И вскоре он, успокоенный тихой речью Шарлотты, вновь уснул, придвинувшись ближе, спрятавшись от кошмаров в кольце её рук.  
Он спал, и грудь его едва поднималась на каждом вдохе – так незаметно, что Шарлотта то и дело порывалась проверить, дышит ли Лео вообще или же сон его обернулся вечным покоем, несомненно, заслуженным, но пока ещё слишком ранним. А ещё пыталась представить, во что превратилась бы эта ночь, если бы днём Шарлотта поддалась на уловку и покинула Лео навсегда, оставив его одного в этом огромном поместье.  
Утром Лео делал вид, что ничего не произошло, и Шарлотта милостиво поддержала его игру. Да и что тут можно было сказать: никакие слова сожаления не вернут ему утерянное, никакие слова утешения не облегчат его страдания.  
И Шарлотта решила делать то же, что и раньше, – просто быть рядом. До тех пор, пока Лео будет нуждаться в ней, и даже дольше.

Кошмары мучили Лео так часто, что спать в его комнате для Шарлотты стало обыденностью, постыдной в глазах общества, но естественной для неё самой. Частые пробуждения посреди ночи обернулись тем, что сон её стал более чутким. Шутливое предложение спать в комнате господина постоянно, чтобы не бегать по ночам длинными коридорами, было отвергнуто как «неприличное», а сам Лео смущался так, будто не он уже много раз подряд просыпался в объятиях полураздетой девушки.  
Иногда Лео озаряла гениальная идея, и он пытался не спать вовсе. Обычно его упорства хватало на двое-трое суток, после чего он всё же проваливался в сон вне зависимости от того, в удобном ли для этого месте находился. Шарлотта могла наткнуться на спящего Лео посреди сада, куда он отправлялся на свидание со своими книгами, или застать его уснувшим прямо за обеденным столом.  
Сегодня ещё повезло – мягкое кресло служило не самым худшим вариантом для сна и, по крайней мере, Лео не простынет.  
Шарлотта распустила волосы, расчесала слегка спутавшиеся пряди и, взяв свечу, вернулась обратно в гостиную. Лео всё еще спал, дышал тихо и ровно, и, похоже, сны его сегодня посещали спокойные. Временами губы его едва заметно шевелились, будто он пытался сказать что-то, но Шарлотта так часто бывала с ним в подобные моменты, что уже не нуждалась в произнесённых вслух словах.  
Лео всегда звал лишь одного человека – бессмысленно и безнадёжно. Элиота.  
— Ну и что мне с тобой делать? — шёпотом поинтересовалась Шарлотта у Лео, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с креслом, стараясь не задевать его, чтобы не разбудить спящего ненароком. Тот чуть сдвинулся, плотнее кутаясь в плед. — Ходячее несчастье, а не господин.  
Шарлотта дотянулась до края пледа и осторожно приподняла его повыше, а после, привстав, коснулась губами лба Лео в лёгком поцелуе.  
— Ты ещё встретишься с ним, обязательно, — всё так же прошептала она. — Обещаю. А я, так и быть, побуду рядом, пока не смогу передать тебя в более надёжные руки.  
И, как и прежние свои обещания, Шарлотта собиралась сдержать и это.


End file.
